


Kurkien airut

by sibster5ever



Category: Finnish Music RPF, Sibelius RPF
Genre: Abuse of musical terminology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sibster's feels, depressed Sibelius, lots of them - Freeform, muse!Carpelan
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibster5ever/pseuds/sibster5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janne on vetäytynyt Loviisaan säveltämään, mutta jostain syystä säveltäminen ei suju. Ja mikä ihme vaivaa Axelia, josta ei ole yli viikkoon kuulunut mitään?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurkien airut

Aamuaurinko siivilöityy saunanlauteiden läpi yhtä kirkkaana kuin yksinäisen kurjen huuto sumuisella järvellä. Kuin uljaat klarinetit nuo huudot resonoivat utuisen mieleni läpi ja hetkeksi antaudun niiden suloisen soinnin vietäviksi… Kyllä, kyllä, yksinäinen kurki saa toverikseen kokonaisen auran, ja ensin kaukaa pianissimossa alkava huuto levittyy jousien pehmeän maton ylle, se voimistuu kurkien ohi lentäessä voimakkaan cresendon myötä hartaaseen forteen ja -

”JANNEE!!” Evelina-tädin vaikuttava, joskin hivenen epäpuhdas, mezzosopraano rikkoo fantasiani ja säpsähdän ylös niin nopeasti, että lyön pääni alimpaan lauteeseen. Kierähdän pois lauteiden alta ja jään istumaan jalat suorina saunan lattialle hieroen kipeää otsaani lieventääkseni sekä saunanlauteen aiheuttamaa kuhmua että raivoisin staccato-iskuin sykkivää päänsärkyäni. Evelina-täti ilmestyy saunan matalaan oviaukkoon, ja sauna pimenee hänen peittäessään oviaukosta tulvineen valon. Hämärä tuntuu miellyttävältä.

”Janne, min älskling, etkö sinä koskaan opi! Monenako aamuna minä olen joutunut sinun illan juopumuksesta tärveltynyttä olemustasi herättelemään milloin mistäkin, mutta että minun piti tämäkin päivä nähdä! Saunassa lauteiden alla makaa Suomen säveltaiteen toivo! Herregud! Kyllä olisi Berliinin herroilla naurussa pitelemistä, jos tästä kuulisivat!” Tädin toruvat sanat pyyhkivät ylitseni juuri huomiota herättämättä. Käteni osuu vieressäni olevaan lasipulloon. Se on harmikseni tyhjä. 

Evelina-täti tarkastelee minua hetken yhtälailla tuskastunein ja säälivin silmin, ja huokaa viimein: ”Janne-kulta, minä niin toivoisin että antaisit minulle luvan kutsua Ainon tänne.”  
Maininta Ainosta karkottaa kurkien soinnin viimeisetkin kaiut mielestäni ja viikkoja jatkunut apatia palaa. Painan pääni ja valmistaudun latelemaan tädille ne samat syyt, jotka olin toistanut kymmeniä kertoja hänen kysellessään Ainon ja lasten perään. Vaimon läsnäolo veisi huomioni sävellystyöstä. Lapset häiritsisivät luomisrauhaani. En pystyisi omistautumaan työlleni ja perheelleni samanaikaisesti. Säveltäjän oli tehtävä uhrauksia. Kyllä Aino ymmärtää. Minun kaunis, vahva Ainoni.

Varoittamatta auringonvalon armoton loisto tulvahtaa jälleen esteettä pieneen saunamökkiin ja puristan silmäni tiukasti kiinni suojellakseni niitä tuolta polttavalta valolta. Evelina-täti on kai yhtä kyllästynyt kuulemaan tekosyyni kuin mitä minä olen niitä esittämään. Hänen raskaat helmansa kahisevat pitkäksi kasvaneessa nurmikossa hänen palatessaan päätalolle. Kuiskaan silti litanian ääneen saunan hiljaisuudessa, ihan vain itselleni. Ehkä minä vielä jonain päivänä uskon niihin itsekin.

Loviisassa viettämieni viikkojen aikana mieleni on muuttunut päivä päivältä pateettisemmaksi. Nyt se on jo raskaampi kuin hölmön Beckerin iänikuiset kontrapunktit! Minun pitäisi säveltää, mutta miten voin saada mitään aikaan, kun sieluni synkkyys tappaa kaiken inspiraation? Axelista en ole kuullut ensimmäisen viikon jälkeen mitään. Hänen kirjeensä oli lyhyt ja salaperäinen - kuin pieni kiusoitteleva gavotte, joka on ohi aivan liian pian ja ainoa lohdutus on toistaa sitä uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes tuntee jokaisen sävelen ulkoa. Kirjoitin tietenkin vastaukseni saman tien, mutta siitä huolimatta uutta kirjettä ei ole kuulunut. Kirjeeni on varmasti päässyt perille jo ainakin kymmenen päivää sitten! Mutta silti Axelin vastaus viipyy.

Ehkä ystävälläni on vain kiireitä. Äkillinen komennus Saksaan tai muualle mesenaattiveljen asioita hoitamaan, kenties? Tai ehkä hän on sairastunut taas? Ei, molemmissa tapauksissa hän olisi ilmoittanut minulle.

Ajatukseni kiertävät samaa kirottua noidankehää päivä toisensa jälkeen. Vain naapurin vanhan Johanin vuosien kokemuksella valmistama, kurkkua poltteleva paloviina auttaa karkottamaan piinaavat ajatukset. Katsahdan vieressäni lojuvaan tyhjään pulloon. Minun taitaa olla pakko lähteä käymään naapurin Johanin luona, Evelina-täti ei asioilleni lähde, siitä olen varma.

Päässäni jyskyttävät staccato perkussiot yllyttävät tempoaan ja joukkoon liittyy mahtavien patarumpujen humina kammetessani itseäni pystyyn saunan lattialta. Seison hetken paikallani seinään nojaten ja päätäni pidellen. Kyllä se tästä, Janne. Olet selvinnyt pahemmistakin dagen efter kohmeloista. Minun on pakko hymähtää mielikuville leskoviittien kanssa vietetyistä villeistä illoista Helsingissä ja Berliinin ”ruotsalaisten” hulvattomista juhlista ja niitä seuranneista päivistä, jolloin olin varma, etten näkisi enää yhtään aamunkoittoa. Astuessani ulos sokaisevan auringon valaisemalle saunan kuistille irvistän muistaessani sen tuskaisen kerran, jolloin heräsin toverin asunnon lattian sijasta puhtoiselta sairaalapediltä. Kotiväki ei ollut iloinen saadessaan kuulla siitä. Ainon kanssa emme tosin silloin kirjoitelleet, mutta äidin ja Evelina-tädin nuhteet olivat tarpeeksi pahat. Axelille olen naureskellen kertonut jutun monta kertaa, ja se saa toverini aina vastaamaan poikamaisen hilpeällä tenorillaan leikkimielisesti ilkkuen: ”No men Janne, du vet nog att man skulle inte skällskapa med sådana kvinnor!”. Ja kyllähän minä siitä opikseni otinkin. Näen sieluni silmin Axelin ilkikurisen virneen, sen saman, joka hänen kasvoillaan on aina, kun hän laskee leikkiä kustannuksellani. Näkisipä hän minut nyt, saunaan sammuneen tontun!

Huokaan syvään. Eihän tästä tule yhtään mitään! Ennemmin tai myöhemmin minun on pakotettava itseni pianon ääreen. Minulla on jo valmiiksi niin kurja olo, että ei se tästä enää kauheasti kurjemmaksi voi muuttua. Hylkään haaveet paloviinasta ja alan astelemaan epävakain askelein kohti rannassa sijaitsevaa pientä kesähuonetta, jonne saapuessani siirsimme Evelina-tädin vanhan pystypianon. Nurmikko on mukavan pehmeää paljaiden jalkojeni alla kulkiessani päättäväisesti rantaa kohti.

Olen jo melkein kesähuoneella, kun kuulen Eeron, tädin keittiöapulaisen pojan, huutavan perääni. ”Herra Sibelius!” poika huutaa juostessaan pihan poikki minua kohti, ”Herra Sibelius, teille on vieras! Sanoin sille nuorelle herralle ettei saisi häiritä, maestro on sävellystyölleen omistautunut, mutta se herra ei taida ymmärtää suomea!” Poika pysähtyy vähän matkan päähän puuskuttamaan ja näyttää selkeästi ahdistuneelta. Raukka-parka ei ole yrityksistäni huolimatta oikein ottanut oppiakseen ruotsin kieltä. Mutta pojan kielitaito tai sen kohentaminen ovat kaukana mielestäni pohtiessani mysteerisen vieraan identiteettiä. Harva tuttuni tietää retriitistäni Loviisassa. Nuori herrasmies, joka ei ymmärrä suomea? Pojan kuvailu tuo mieleeni vain yhden ainoan henkilön, mutta eihän se ole mahdollista…

”Axel?” ähkäisen hämmästyneenä. Samaan aikaan näen hänet. Hän ilmestyy päätalon takaa, takki huolettomasti olalle heitettynä, aina yhtä tyylikkäästi pukeutuneena. Hänen vaalea liivinsä myötäilee tiukasti hänen ylävartaloaan ja täydellisesti leikattujen housujen alta pilkistävät kauniin tummanruskeat nahkaiset herrainkengät. Päässään hänellä on hullunkurinen hattu, jollaisia näkee lähinnä Afrikan mantereen kesyttömillä mailla matkaavia tiedemiehiä esittävissä kuvissa. Hän nostaa kätensä tervehdykseen ja hänen kasvoilleen leviää se tuttu ilkikurinen hymy. 

Pääni sisäinen julmettu jomotus on hiljentynyt kuin näkymättömän kapellimestarin käskystä. En voi uskoa silmiäni, tämän täytyy olla jokin paloviinan huurujen aiheuttama julma kangastus! Kaikki on pysähdyksissä - ympäröivä luonto, paikoilleen juurtunut keittiöapulaisen poika, minun kohmeiset ajatukseni.

Axel rikkoo pysähtyneen hetken ja lähtee tulemaan minua kohti. Hänen kepeä käyntinsä pihan poikki on yhtäaikaisesti dolcen sekä scherzon ilmentymä ihmisruumiin liikkeessä.  
”Högtärade Maestro!” hän tervehtii minua tavanomaiseksi käyneellä lausahduksella, astelee suoraan luokseni ja kaappaa minut lämpimään syleilyynsä. Vieläkin näköäni epäillen nostan vapisevat käteni hänen ympärilleen. Pelkään että koskettaessani häntä hän haihtuu käsistäni kuin sinfonian viimeinen sointu konserttihallin korkeuksiin, mutta ei, tämä ei ole mikään viinahuuruinen hallusinaatio!

”Högtärade Herr-Baron!” huokaan vastaukseksi hiljaa hänen puuvillaisen paitansa kaulukseen. Ystäväni syleilyssä huomaan, että viikkojen mielipaha on vihdoin poissa, auringonpaiste muuttuu hetkessä armottomasta poltteesta suloisen lempeäksi hyväilyksi. Kuulen jo kumisevien vaskien ja helisevien symbaalien soinnin, uudet melodiat, joita en ole tähän saakka saanut millään mieleeni, enkä malta odottaa pääseväni soittamaan niitä Axelille.

”Kenelle minä säveltäisinkään, jos en sinulle,” mumisen ääneen ajatukseni. Oloni on niin huojentunut. Muusani on täällä. Kaikki on jälleen hyvin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ajallisesti olen ajatellut näiden tapahtumien sijoittuvan jonnekin vuoden 1902 tienoille, mutta tarina ei ole millään tavoin uskollinen Sibeliuksen tai Carpelanin todelliselle elämänkaarelle. Tämä on tarina, joka on syntynyt E. T. Tawastjernan Sibelius-elämäkerran innoittamana, ja suuresta rakkaudesta Sibeliukseen ja hänen musiikkiinsa. Toivon, että myös mahdollinen lukijakunta nauttii tästä pienestä kirjallisesta luomuksestani <3 -sibster5ever


End file.
